


Nightmare

by crow_writing



Series: Prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29787501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crow_writing/pseuds/crow_writing
Summary: Shirabu has a nightmare and Semi sings him to sleep.
Relationships: Semi Eita/Shirabu Kenjirou
Series: Prompts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2189472
Kudos: 32





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Haikyuu Prompts! (Mostly ships!)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28644645) by [Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal/pseuds/Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal). 



> Another drabble inspired by Lady_J_The_Gamer_Gal’s prompts

Kenjirou is constantly consumed in his school work. As a medical student, he has a lot on his plate. It’s often he finds himself being forced to bed by Eita well past bedtime. Tonight is no exception.

“I have that big exam tomorrow,” Kenjirou insists, not intending to budge from his spot at the kotatsu. He’s pouring over his text book.

“You’ve been studying hard for the last week,” Eita replies. He stands with his arms crossed. “You’re smart, Ken. I know you’re going to pass.”

Kenjirou sighs. Reluctantly, he stands and follows Eita to the bedroom in their apartment.

Kenjirou has trouble sleeping. He tosses and turns. When he’s finally able to drift off, he finds himself dreaming of failing the exam. He wakes in a sweat, bolting straight up. He breathes heavy as he tries to calm himself down.

Eita slowly sits up, rubbing at his eyes. “Babe? What’s wrong?”

“I,” Kenjirou pauses, “I had a nightmare.”

“Want to talk about it?”

“I failed the exam.”

Eita pulls Kenjirou against him, holding him close. He places a kiss against his temple.

“Lay down,” Eita says.

Kenjirou does as asked, getting comfortable.

Softly, Eita begins to sing one of the newest songs he’s been working on for Kenjirou. He runs his fingers through Kenjirou’s hair. Kenjirou calms down at the sound and touch. Eita trails off when he hears Kenjirou softly snoring. He smiles when he realizes that it’s worked.

Kenjirou gets a good night’s rest from then on. He aces the exam the next day.


End file.
